Assassins Creeed VI
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok so I've not made a assassins creed story in a while so it give me if it's not that good please review and PM me if you have story requests rated T for violence enjoy


**Ok so the back story is Cameron and Zane were assassinated by Abstergo and kindnapped thier daughter Jade Lawrence was at school during the time but soon found out when he got home realizing what he thought was right he decided to seek vengence for his parents death **

**LAWRENCE'S ****POV**

I sat in my bed room fixing up my retractable blade with my dads old cd playing I had the song 'boulevard of broken dreams' on. After I finished fixing up the weapon I unsheathed it using the mechanism to hold it in place when I saw that it was perfect I made it go back in the device I looked over at my photo of my dads, me, my brother, and my sister. "I will make you proud fathers and I will also save my little sister." I said aloud even though there was no one in the room with me I shed a few salty tears which landed on the photo. I quickly wiped them off and went to the bathroom I washed my face then dried it with a towel I looked at my face and noticed how much I looked like my father my mixture of causation and African skin, my curly hair black, and green eyes. "Come on Lawrence you can do this remember what they did." I said then walked out of the house and put the hood over my head. When I made it out I bolted down the street and jumped over obstacles until I came across my final rail I jumped over it and landed on the bench. A man in a suit walked past me I got up from the seat and walked into the large building. "Sir we're not expecting you." The women at the desk said. "Hope not." I replied then bolted up the stairs with her yelling. "sir sir stop!" She yelled I kept running up the steps until I came to the hall way that pointed to the executives room thats who I was looking for. I ran down the hall way that was red with gold I saw two men running at me one dived at me and I jumped over him causing him to knockout I kept running trying to avoid the next guy but he hit me in the side then he tried to kick me but I blocked it and flipped him over by throwing his leg in the air.

He was about to get up but I hit him on top of his head I walked off and put the hoodie back over my head I heard some one on the phone. "The man sir he's not huma-." He was interrupted by me slamming him into the wall I then walked into the executives room and closed the door behind me. "Do you even know why I'm here?" I asked. "No but I'll let the police handle that." He replied I unsheathed my blade and ran across the office until I volted over his desk and stabbed him in the chest. "I called the police but they were to late they couldn't do anything about my FAMILY!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?" The man asked chocking out in pain. "Your greed your obsession with ruling the world." I replied then pulled my hoodie off in a burst of furry. "You personally had my parents killed by them and they took my sister who knows how many others have suffered my same fate but never again." I said then pulled the blade out an watched the man die. "Nice job big bro you saved me some time hey you make that thing your self looks a bit out dated." my brother said then flicked out the little needle that was in his hand he then put his fists on the desk. "Look we should get out I here but if you survive I have a Proposition for you sort of ah club you might be interested in joining." Emerald said and I looked at the little pendent on the necklace that he wore I had seen my dad wear it a lot so I agreed.

**Sequence one complete**

**~soon after~**

"You've come along way bro the brotherhood is proud of you." My brother said. "How long will it take to get use to it?" I asked. "A few days in time it will be second nature you surely took to the rest of the training fast." My brother replied. "What about the poison?" I asked. "More more than enough to kill a man not to kill many rememberwe are not murderers when it comes down to fight or flight you're better off with flight do not-." He was interrupted by me. "Harm tge innocent I know the creed brother." I said into the ear piece. I had just been sitting there for a few minutes until I heard something in my ear. "Rence Rence!" He yelled I put two of my fingers on the piece. "Ya?" I asked. "There on the move get going." He said so I put my hood over my head and ran across the buildings until I landed on the ground and was able to see a man I unsheathed my blade and jumped on him he looked at me in fear even though he had glasses on. I sheathed the blade the man started lifting his head but I hit it against the hard cement. I dragged his body behind the dumpster and hid myself to listen to the conversation of the men I had the record button on I had a little device that recorded things on my jacket. "Over here over here!" One man yelled when he saw the uncontious man on the ground other guys ran away but that guy had a baton so he staid. "Rence fight or flight?" my brother asked. "Fight." I said into the piece of equipment.

I unsheathed my blade and ran towards him but I missed I quickly turned around and punched him in his stomach he quickly grabbed my arm and hit me in the chest with his knee but I soon reversed the order by ducking a punch but before I knew it he elbowed me in the face he swung the baton at me but I grabbed it an elbowed him in the face then the chest I tried to take the weapon but he hit me in the gut then kicked me away he gave me one more swing and I rolled under it I tried to kill him with my blade but missed then gave one more hit he hit me in the arm with the metal button I held my arm for a few seconds before he swung at me again I avoided it and rolled over the man then bolted away until I heard the sound of a hidden blade I looked back and saw Ed had just assassinate the guy so I stopped to take a breather. "You stumbled across something big my friend now let's get back home so we can tell the boss all about." Ed said I nodded then we both ran off.

**Sequence two complete **

**~A Few Month's Later~**

I sat in a corner listening to the mans conversation. "I'm gonna go get the car Mr. Simons." The man said then left. "No you listen to me your info exists because of me! sl even if I was to stop that's just something you'll have to deal with! I saved you your company from Cameron I personally put two bullets in his head! Do we have a understanding Tim? Tim." The man said as he barked into the phon before he noticed that he had already hung up I quickly put my poison blade on his neck and dragged him into the corner while he was struggling for life pulling at my arm wanting me to release him. "Not only did you kill my father you remember the amount of bullets you put in his head you're a loaded gun your self Mr. Simons and I am your safety switch." I said then noticed that the man was now dead so I put him against the wall. "Rest in peace." I said then closed his eyes I then walked from the corner and saw the man. "Mr. Simons I don't have the k-." He stopped talking when he saw me. "Are you shitting me!?" He yelled and I threw a pinch at him but got blocked and hit in the side. "Yah I'm ready for you this time." He said then threw a punch I blocked it then kneed him in the stomach making him fall when he tried to get up I hit him in the head. Not ready enough it seems." I said then walked off towards the hideout.

"Lawrence." My mentor said and I bowed to the man. "You know it's still not to late to take the mission of saving subject 36 from Abstergo." he said then I stood up. "I don't think I'm the right man for the job." I said calmly. "Really you have the skills and the intellect what could you lack Lawrence?" He asked. "Perspective just give me a while to think about it mentor." I said then was dismissed I walked up to the roof of the hideout and stared at the city. "It's a hard job to turn down Plus they trust you." My brother said as he walked over to me. "Why'd you bring me to the brotherhood?" I asked. "I've been in the brotherhood since I was 14 and with that much time I know when someone should be part of the brotherhood you've got passion and drive my brother if that doesn't give you perspective I don't know what does and get that thing fixed." My brother said then left I tried to unsheath my blade but it was stuck I went back into my bed room and looked at my reflection but only saw my father in the mirror I went over to my picture and saw my parents. "I love you both I'm getting my sister back." I said then walked back to the head masters room. "Am I too late?" I asked. "Later than I hoped but you can still make it." I nodded but showed him the broken blade in my right arm. "Oh yes I have a idea follow me to the archives." He said so I followed him to the archive that had a box which my mentor took out. "It's a bit out dated but I know you can manage." He said I thanked him realizing that my fathers signature was on the weapon I ran off towards the bridge.

"This is Rence." I said into the ear piece. "What took you so long?" Ezekiel asked. "I forgot something." I said then jumped into the water when I made it under the Abstergo building I got inside and walked into the power room I quickly unplugged the cables and walked to the camera room one I opened tge door the man tried to grabbed his gun but I cut him across his neck with my dad's old hidden blade the power turned back on when the other assassins fixed the power so I was about to leave after I hacked the door but suddenly smoke grenades was thrown in I watched as my team fought with the Templars that ran in. Samantha was fighting well and even killed one but a man came up and kicked her away then shot her a few times. Ezekiel had suddenly been flipped to the ground then shot him. Oscar was fighting well but one of them kicked him in the head he wasn't dead do they chopped him in the neck with a hand since that didn't work they took a gun and shot him. I looked over at another camera and saw one of the men who personally killed Zane and kidnapped my sister he just smiled up at the camera. "Damn it you won't get away with this!" I yelled then grabbed the gun and ran towards my previous teams post. One man shot at me but missed I ran behind a wall as he kept shooting I did the same until I shot him I noticed that I was out of ammo. So I ran at my one enemies that was left I jumapped over a table but missed my target I got ready to fight him.

He gave me a swing with his large knife so I did a back flip to avoid the hit then rushed at the man making us hit into the wall I kept pushing him up against it giving him punches at the same time. Until he reversed it and kept hitting me in the wall by my head I threw my weight backwards making us fall I kept hitting the man in the face till he got up fast. I sprang to my feet and did a cartwheel to try and hit him in the face but missed he tried to stab me but I kept blocking his attacks with the metal plates on my fathers vembrace but he got a hit on me and I noticed that I had a cut mark on my stomach and a little bit of exposed machinery the man kicked at me about two time I blocked each of them then he started to use his knife but I kept blocking it easily I tried to make one swing with my blade but he side stepped out of the way then grabbed my long hair and kicked me away. I got back up and the man tried to throw a small projectile at me he had really bad aim but that made it easy to elbow him on his head he got back up and kept stabbing at me missing each time until he jumped at me he ended up being dead because I had caught him and stabbed him in his chest. "Rest in peace." I said then let his body fall I walked off towards the room but felt a knife hit my leg and I fell to the floor.

"Eh I don't get to meet a lot of your kind most of them die." I heard the man say I turned around and unsheathed the left blade but he put his foot on my arm. "Well I knew you wanted this uh Jade Julien she is your sister but I was prepared it's to bad that you won't be around when we are in control." the man said then put the gun on my head and I used my right arm and stabbed him with my dad's hidden blade. "You Templars will never rule." I said then let the body fall away I pulled the knife out and limped toward my sisters room. When I made it I saw that she was in a animus I checked her DNA sequence it was labeled 'Cameron Julien' I took out the little drive that stored all the data then put it in my pocket I got my sis out of the animus and she opened up her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Lawrence Julien your brother do you remember me?" I asked and my sister hugged me tight when she realized who I was I caried her out of the Abstergo building and carried her back to the hide out. Me completeling the mission got me sent up to assassin grand master and I was assigned a new mission to find the armor that my dad hid around the world I was wearing one peice of it now I needed about seven more.

**DNA test successfully completed thank you for working at abstergo entertainments genetic DNA for subject 45 good by. Then I stepped out of my animus and couldn't believe that I just lived through some of my great great great grand fathers DNA**

**Ok there will ba another story to follow up with this one so just sit tight and please leave only positive reviews and if you have any story request just PM me and to keep up to date with the next story please fOllow me thank you for reading my story**


End file.
